


Lemons and Sugar

by Not2be



Category: Frasier (TV)
Genre: Abusive Relationships, Angst, Anxiety, Domestic Violence, Friendship, Healing, Hurt/Comfort, Recovery, Therapy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-11
Updated: 2019-12-18
Packaged: 2020-12-07 22:34:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,688
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20983490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Not2be/pseuds/Not2be
Summary: Prequel to Lemonade.





	1. Boiling

There’s a common analogy used when explaining how a person can get caught in an abusive relationship. A frog in boiling water doesn’t notice it’s boiling until it’s too late; the water temperature increases by such incremental degrees it doesn’t feel what’s happening. But Niles was a trained psychiatrist. Surely after all his schooling and clinical experience, working with couples, he of all people would understand the nuances and earmarks of a dysfunctional or toxic relationship. He spent years of his life after all analyzing the inner machinations of couplings and could spot a red flag from a mile away.

But that’s just it. It’s one thing to spot a boiling pot from outside the pot and another to be able feel the gradual rise of heat when sitting in it oneself. 

Their romance had been thrilling at first. Niles had felt happier than he had in a long time. And when one’s feet hardly ever touch the ground, well, its easier to overlook the small bumps in the road.

So, he can be a little possessive. Maybe a little jealous. It just means he cares after all, doesn’t it? He has a temper. Who doesn’t get angry from time to time? He’s just passionate.

When you bring it up, the way he explains it does make sense in a way. You’re just in an adult passionate relationship. This is what happens when two men care about each other this much. Things get heated, tempers rise. It’s _normal_. And you must admit you can be a little overly sensitive.

So, Niles continued, making small concessions, little rationalizations here and there. Heck, his whole relationship with Maris had been one giant rationalization after another, and the happiness didn’t last far as long as it had now.

What did he know about being in a relationship anyway? Niles realized from the time he was in college he was attracted to men as well as women. But when he met Maris and they quickly married he had dismissed the idea of ever being with a man. 

He had been married most of his adult life. And One marriage didn’t exactly prepare him for what modern dating was like. Especially with another man, which James had insisted was wildly different. Niles was behind and needed to be taught.

He’s a little rough: he just gets a little carried away. He can be a bit harsh: he’s only trying to be honest because he loves you. The majority of the time he was incredibly sweet and loving. This is what love is, Niles would remind himself.

And for a while that was fine. Until it wasn’t.

“Nile…Niles- Niles!”

“Hm? Pardon?”

“Were you listening to a word I was saying?’ Frasier asked indigently.

Niles let out a long sigh and rubbed his eyes with a weariness that raised Frasier’s concern slightly.

“Oh. I’m sorry. What were you saying?”

Frasier’s anger softened “Are you quite alright, Niles? You’ve seemed exhausted all week.”

Niles gave his brother a tight-lipped smile “Oh yes, I’m perfectly fine. Just been a long week I suppose.”

“Hm. Are we still on for the opera this weekend?”

Niles straightened up excitedly before he remembered the fight, he has gotten into with James about going. “_You spend way too much time with your brother, I just think its weird and codependent. Besides La Traviata is utter garbage anyway. Who would like such drivel? But if you’d rather waste your time trying to appear more intelligent and cultured than you really are instead of spending time with your boyfriend who loves you, go right ahead!” _

“I’m sorry Frasier I can’t make it. I’m sure you can find someone else who’d love the ticket though.”

Frasier turned his nose up slightly like a petulant child “This is the fourth time you’ve cancelled on me this month.”

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“So” Niles began smiling as he helped James fix his tie “What would you like to do this weekend? I was thinking we could try that new restaurant-”

“This weekend?”

“Mhmm” Niles nodded happily.

“Sorry darling I’m busy this weekend. I told you I’m golfing with Franklin Griffith and some other guys at his firm, we’re talking business. I’ll probably be having dinner with them as well.”

“You didn’t tell me that.” Niles dropped his hands and took a step back feeling his stomach sink. James, unbothered, continued getting ready in the mirror.

“Hm. I’m pretty sure I did. Maybe you forgot or weren’t paying attention.”

“No. Because you made me cancel the opera with Frasier.” He didn’t know why he always felt on the defensive with James, like he had to prove he wasn’t lying or like he had to defend his feelings.

“_I._ Can’t make you do anything Niles. _You_ need to take responsibility for your own actions.”

“I know that. But you asked me too! Practically guilted me into it.” He felt humiliated as his voice cracked.

James smiled at him in the mirror dripping with condescension “Oh _Niles._ Are you really going to throw a tantrum?” He scoffed. “I don’t have time for your dramatics right now, some of us actually have important things to do.”

“Hey. You can’t talk to me like that.” 

James rounded back on him his expression hard and steely. “Or what.”

Niles mouth gaped open and closed as his brain struggled to come up with something. He wasn’t trying to give James an ultimatum.

“I-I-I don’t know…”

“_I-I-I._” he mocked “If you’re going to threaten me Niles Crane, you better know.”

“I’m not trying to threaten-”

“Come on. Or what. I can’t talk to my own boyfriend like that or _what_.” James was invading his space now and Niles resented the way his own hands shook. His shocked silence only seemed to egg the taller man on.

“Or what?!”

“You can’t talk to me like that or I’ll leave!” **Smack**. It happened so fast he almost didn’t believe it was real. His ears were ringing, and everything felt a little off center. It took him a moment to realize his hand had instinctively come up to cradle his stinging cheek. It was warm to the touch and no doubt an angry red.

“Yeah good luck with that. I gotta go.”

Niles stood frozen and alone in their bedroom, tears falling against his will. The water was boiling, and he didn’t know what to do.


	2. Percolating

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Roz chats with the Crane boys.

Niles had felt like he was constantly walking on eggshells waiting for…something. He wasn’t sure what. Just for the other shoe to drop maybe. The dread that lived in his chest and the hypervigilance was exhausting. At least he was still flying under the radar. No one needed to know what was going on in his personal life. It was his business and his alone.

His jacket sleeves hid the bracelets of purple blue and black around his wrists, and fingerprints on his arms. His shirt hid the new blossoming bruises and old fading ones on his chest and stomach. He made up excuses for never rolling up his sleeves (it wasn’t much his style to do so anyway). And excuses for why he changed in the stall when he and Frasier played squash. If he was jumpier than usual, paler, more drawn, no one commented. If the bags under his eyes were more pronounced no one seemed to notice. 

//////////////////////////

“Hello, Earth to planet Frasier.” Roz said exasperatedly waving a cassette in front of his face.

“Have you been listening to a word I’ve said.”

“Hu? Oh, sorry Roz. Yeah, I’ll work on those promos with you tonight.”

The producer could tell by the look on his face that whatever was bothering him was more than his usual petty and often ridiculous quibbles.

“Hey, what’s on your mind?” She asked her tone warmer.

Frasier let out a long-suffering sigh, the clasps on his briefcase clicking shut.

“Well. To be honest it’s Niles. I’m worried about him.”

“What pebbles got stuck in his loafers this time?” The look he gave her told her it was not the time for their usual banter.

“Sorry. What has you so worried?”

“It seems like he’s been pulling away from us recently. He rarely comes over anymore or answers his phone, he’s cancelled on me so many times this past month I’m hesitant to make plans with him at all.”

“Well.” Roz paused thoughtfully for a moment, “Is that such a bad thing?” At the look Frasier gave her she quickly explained “I just mean maybe he has a lot going on in his life right now. Who knows, there might be new lady in the picture.” She suggested playfully.

“Maybe Sir Scrubs a Lot is finally getting some.”

“Ugh. Roz!”

“If you’re genuinely concerned maybe you should just talk to him about it.”

“Yeah. You might be right. Thank you, Roz.”

“Anytime. I’m not just a pretty face ya' know.”

//////

“Oh hey, Niles. Mind if I sit here?”

When he didn’t look up from stirring his coffee she tried again.

“Niles?”

He jumped at the sound of her voice looking actually frightened for a moment. After a deep breath he gave her a sheepish smile.

“Sorry, I didn’t mean to startle you.”

“No, it’s quite alright. I’ve probably just had too much caffeine. Please-” He gestured towards the empty chair.

“Looks like you could use some more. No offense.” He gave her a sarcastic toothy grin that ended up looking more like a grimace. Once the barista came and took her coffee order, she asked

“So, rough week?”

"You could say that.” He looked as if her were going to get lost in thought again before he cleared his throat. “Anyway. How have you been? How’s Alice doing?”

“Oh! she’s doing great! She just got a Character of the Month award at her school.” Roz beamed with pride. Niles gave her a genuine if tired smile in return.

“That’s wonderful.”

They lapsed into silence again. They had gotten closer over the years, their teasing had turned into something more good natured and even fond. Roz felt a little bubble of worry at the other man’s odd behavior, but quickly dismissed it. _He’s probably just had a stressful week like he said._

“Hey.” He sounded hesitant as he fidgeted nervously in his chair. She had never seen him act this way around her.

“Can I-can I ask you a question?” His voice shook slightly, and she almost wanted to tell him no.

“Sure, Niles.” She wasn’t sure if she wanted to give him a hug or run out of the café. They had had serious conversations with one another, but this tone and amount of earnestness seemed new. It was uncharted territory for them.

“I. You have a lot of relationship experience, right?”

“Now listen here-” if this was just a dig at her love life then she didn’t need to just sit there and take it. She cringed internally thinking of the joke one of those smart asses would make if she had said that out loud.

“No, no! I don’t mean it that way- I.” He swallowed and tried again “Sorry, I didn’t mean anything by that I just. I need some advice. For a patient.”

“You need _my_ advice. For a patient?” She asked skeptically.

He nodded then realized that he needed to elaborate.

“Yes. I’m a bit out of my depth.”

“Oookay. Shoot.”

“Do you think.” He started and stopped a few times awkwardly and it took everything in Roz not to just tell him to spit it out. The poor tortured napkin in his hands was nothing more than a pile of red confetti on the table. 

“Is it controlling behavior if—if a romantic partner simply wants to spend more time with their significant other?”

“Oh.” She sat back in her seat caught off guard. “I suppose it would depend.”

“Upon?”

“How they were going about it and how much time they wanted. Like, are they demanding, do they use guilt or threats? Are they purposefully trying to keep them from their friends or family? Can they compromise? Things like that.” She was still confused about why he was asking her these things and where this was going. Her conversation with Frasier earlier popped into her head and she started to become more uneasy.

He looked down at the pile of napkin remains he had made earlier, the Café Nervosa brand now unreadable. They’d have to leave a good tip for the waiter that had to clean their table Roz thought.

“It looks like there’s something else you want to ask.”

“No.” He shook his head then bit his bottom lip. “I mean yes. Perhaps?”

“No, yes, perhaps? Is that the question?” She teased trying to break the tension. He either didn't hear her or ignored it.

“Do you think. That once…physical violence, _just_ occasional very minor. uh. Hm. I mean do you think once arguments in a relationship have become _physical_, they can change?” 

She certainly was not expecting that question and she had never heard the blond be that inarticulate before. A knot started to form in her stomach.

“I…don’t know. I’ve never been in a relationship like that before. Bad and a bit unhealthy sure, but nothing that…toxic or abusive. Seems like you’d know more about that stuff than me though.”

His eyes shot open wide and his hands trembled slightly as he put down his coffee cup.

“What are you implying-!?”

“I meant as a psychiatrist, Niles.” She said gently.

“Oh. Of course.”

“Niles. Are you-”

“I really should get going. It was lovely taking to you as always, Roz. Thank you for your help. Have a great day-”

In a split-second decision she grabbed his arm before he could flee, taking note of the way he flinched.

“You have my number, right?”

He furrowed his eyebrows confused but nodded none the less.

“Good. You can always call me if you need something.”

He opened his mouth like he was going to protest or cry or say a million different things. He felt all the useless sentiments die in his throat. Instead he gave a small tight nod and scurried away.

Roz looked down at her dejected blueberry scone and cold latte suddenly feeling less hungry.

God. What was she going to tell Frasier?


	3. Spilling

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another Roz and Niles heavy chapter. The next ones will have more Daphne and the rest of the crew.

There are few experiences as disorienting and stomach dropping as getting a phone call in the middle of the night. In Roz’s experience people only call in the middle of the night for one of four reasons: someone has died, someone is very drunk, someone needs to be bailed out of jail or someone is very drunk, and they need to be bailed out of jail. She was not particularly thrilled about any of these options.

Roz rolled over groggily, coming slowly into consciousness. She rubbed her eyes and looked at the clock. 11:00 pm. She groaned loudly. _This better be good._

“Frasier, if you have more ideas for how to _improve_ my promos then so help me god-”

“Roz?” a broken voice sounded over the other end. She paused.

“Who is this?”

“…Niles.”

“Oh. Niles? It’s the middle of the night. What’s going on?”

“I-I’m sorry. I shouldn’t have called I-”

“Wait! Don’t hang up. What happened.” There was another long pause and a sharp intake of breath.

“Niles? Are you okay?” oh god did something happen to Frasier? Or Daphne or Martin? If it did would Niles be the one to notify her-

Her panicking thoughts were interrupted when Niles finally replied, voice rough and whispered.

“I didn’t know who else to call. I think I might need to go to the hospital.”

“The hospital? What--Niles?”

“Please. I just. I’ll explain later.”

_Okay okay. Now is not the time to interrogate or panic. _

_Okay. Get dressed, get your keys- Alice. Shit what about Alice. Take her to the neighbors next door, Mrs. McKinley did say she could bring her over “anytime.” Okay. _

“Are you in any immediate danger?” God, she hoped her voice sounded surer and more in control then she felt.

“I-” He seemed to hesitate for a moment “No. But- you should hurry. If you can. I don’t want you to…” _run into him_. He trailed off again.

“Okay. I’m on my way.” A loud groan from the other side of the phone spiked her adrenaline again. “Maybe you should call an ambulance-”

“No! P-please please-”

“Okay. Okay. It’s going to be alright. Where are you?”

“My apartment.”

“Can you make it out front or do I need to come up to get you?”

“I’ll- I can make it.” Roz wasn’t sure is she believed him, but they’d cross that bridge when she got there.

The drive over to the Montana was a blur. It turned out Niles couldn’t make it to wait in lobby for her, either his injuries or pride or both wouldn’t allow it. Roz couldn’t say she blamed him not wanting to be seen; she knew through a handful of (disastrous) social gatherings in his building what old nosey gossiping snobs lived there.

The producer didn’t know what she was expecting, but it wasn’t what greeted her. It wasn’t Niles gritting his teeth and holding his side as he struggled to stand. It wasn’t the way he jumped and flinched when the door opened. The puffy eyes, the split lip, the furniture overturned, the broken glass. And it most certainly wasn’t the stain of black on his left cheek.

The drive to the hospital was far more tense. Roz’s teeth worried at her lip and her knuckles were white around the steering wheel.

_What the hell happened? Why had he called her of all people? Why not Frasier? _

Niles sighed against the car window where his head was currently resting.

“I know you want to ask-”

“I-” Roz geared up to finally open the release valve on all of the questions that had been building up inside of her.

“And.” He interrupted “I appreciate your restraint.”

Roz had a brief flash of annoyance, she wanted to fire back. He had called her at nearly 1 in the morning to drive all the way over to pick him up! He owed her answers! After a calming breath she was able to put the situation into a little more perspective. Obviously, _something_ had happened. Something terrible. That much was clear. The details would have to wait. The last thing Niles needed right now was for her to overwhelm him or pry. Besides. A small voice at the back of her head told her, she already knew some of those answers.

So instead she just nodded, and continued driving. It was going to be a long day.


	4. Paper Cup

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So, this chapter isn’t the best, I had some trouble with it for whatever reason.   
Two things to note: one, I’m sure this is a very inaccurate representation of protocol and what happens in an ER, please suspend your disbelief.  
Secondly, I lied. The next chapter will have Daphne and the crew.   
Thank you for reading!

The back of his collar stuck to his neck and his hair was matted with sweat. The buzzing of the harsh florescent lights, the person coughing to his left and the baby crying behind them all contributed to the pressure building behind his eyes. It was the feeling of a creeping hangover minus the fun bit that normally precedes it. His whole body ached. He didn’t want to be here. He wanted to be back in his bed, in the cool darkness. Curled up under his Egyptian cotton sheets.   
“Niles.”  
“Hm?” He opened his eyes and immediately regretted it; the pain in his head spiked.  
“I need you to help me fill out this paperwork.” He nodded.  
“Okay. Reason for visiting?” There was a pause, his brain felt a little like it was moving through molasses.  
“I want to make sure I don’t have any internal injuries, broken ribs, a concussion, etc.” He said with a tired detachment. Roz hesitated to write his answer down, still looking at him uncertainly. He could tell she wanted to ask. Wanted him to acknowledge she had something to say. But he stubbornly looked forward, refusing to budge.  
“Niles. They’re going to want to know what happened.”  
“I don’t see how it’s relevant.” She gaped at him for a moment as if he had what the gentlemen at the end of their row had growing out of his head.  
“You don’t see how you got hurt as being relevant? They’re going to ask.”  
“It doesn’t take a medical degree to figure it out Roz. I didn’t have an unfortunate banana peel accident.”  
Roz continued to stare at him unimpressed. He sighed and rubbed hard at his eyes, grimacing against the pain that blossomed in his cheek.  
“I was mugged.”  
“But Niles-” she clearly didn’t believe him.  
He turned to her, eyes glassy and imploring. He swallowed around the lump his throat and said as resolutely as he could “I was mugged.”  
“…Okay.”   
He immediately looked more relieved if a little pale.  
The night dragged on. Niles sat stiffly in the plastic chair, his eyes closed, and hands firmly grasped in his lap to keep himself from floating away. He could feel Roz fidget impatiently or anxiously, he wasn’t sure which, next to him.   
“God, we’ve been waiting here forever.”  
“That’s how emergency rooms work, if you didn’t have something when your first arrived you wait around long enough to contract something by the time you leave.” He grumbled eyes still closed.  
Roz let out another impatient huff.  
“Somewhere to be, Roz?” She glared at him.  
“I’m going to go up there and ask if there is any way they can see you sooner.”  
“They’re going to tell you what they told us the first time. They prioritize on severity.”  
“Why don’t you go up there and try.”  
“And do what exactly?”  
“I don’t know, ham it up! Give em’ the ol’ razzle dazzle. Oh! You could faint!”  
“The ol’ razzle dazzle. Right. Gee I don’t know Roz; I gave up my dream of bein’ a big vaudeville star years ago.” He deadpanned.  
“Niles.”  
“Oh, how I wanted to see my name in lights, but show biz is one cruel mistress.”  
“Niles.”  
“Fine.” He got up somewhat unsteadily to his feet.  
“On second thought, maybe I should go with you-”  
“I’ll be fine. I’m a big boy.”  
“Could have fooled me.” Niles ignored the quip in favor of attempting to smooth out his dress pants and make what felt like a long walk to the front desk.   
“Excuse me. You wouldn’t happen to know how much longer it will be until I can be seen?”  
An older woman with short auburn and greying curly hair looked up at him unimpressed.   
“Sir, we see people in order of importance.”  
“I understand, but could you check for me? Please?”  
After a tired sigh “Name?”  
“Oh, uh, Niles Crane.”  
“There’s five people ahead of you.”  
“I’m going to be sick.”  
“Sir you have to wait like everyone-” She stopped when she saw the look on his face, a look that she was unfortunately well acquainted with at this point. She quickly handed him a plastic waste basket over the counter. This was not her first rodeo.   
As he retched into the plastic bin, she looked over his paperwork quickly, noting the possible head injury.  
“Congratulations sir, you just moved yourself up to the front of the line.” She smiled at him slightly more sympathetically.   
Niles didn’t hear what she said next as the room started to tilt and the sound became muffled. He tried to hold onto the front desk in a white knuckled grip as his knees buckled. There was some commotion around him, and he was lifted into a wheelchair.  
Suddenly Roz was beside them as he was being rolled into the back.  
“Well done Niles. Throwing up was a nice touch.”  
He glared at her, and she gave his shoulder a gentle squeeze that she hoped was reassuring.   
After he was rolled to a space in the back separated by two curtains, they only waited a few minutes more.   
A young woman with cropped black hair, large sparkly glasses and pink scrubs walked into the room. She appeared to have a literal bounce in her step despite the hour. She smiled warmly at them both.   
“Hello, I’m Nurse Inn-Soo but you can call me by my first name if you like, Emily. You’re Mr. Crane correct?”  
“Doctor.” Niles gave the nurse a tight apologetic smile as if he realized his own fussiness, but Emily just smiled and nodded her head taking it in stride. Roz rolled her eye behind him.  
“Dr. Crane. I’ll be taking your vitals and then Dr. Taylor will be in to see you shortly. Alright?”  
When the patient nodded his consent, she wrapped a blood pressure cuff around his bicep.  
“Are you experiencing any pain Dr. Crane?”  
“Uh. A bit yes. My ribs are sore, I don’t think any of them are fractured but…”  
“You just want to make sure.” She nodded in understanding.  
“Yes. I have a bit of a headache as well.”  
She frowned “Dizziness, vomiting, light sensitivity?”  
“Yes.”  
“Confusion, memory loss, disorientation?”  
“…No.”   
After asking him a series of questions to determine how oriented he was to the situation, she asked  
“Do you remember how you hurt your head Dr. Crane?”  
Niles frowned down at his hands as they begun to shake slightly.  
“Uh, yes. I fell. On my side. I’m pretty sure I didn’t hit it very hard, thankfully my ribs took most of the blow.” He gave her a dry smile.   
A little while later a different woman with a white doctor’s coat walked in and pulled up a rolling stool chair.  
“Hello, Dr. Crane, I’m Dr. Taylor.”  
After a series of tests, x-rays, and ultrasounds it was determined there was no internal bleeding, no fractures, and no concussion. Asides from some serious bruising that would leave him stiff and sore for a while no permanent damage was done. He had gotten lucky. This time.   
“And…who is this Dr. Crane?” She asked looking rather reservedly at Roz. The producer had noticed how cold the doctor had seemed towards her up to this point. She didn’t know what this lady’s problem was until with a sinking realization it clicked. Oh. She thinks I might be his girlfriend… She thinks I…oh god.  
“Oh. Roz? She’s a friend.”  
“I see.” She said looking away from Roz and back intently at her patient “I have to ask you some pretty personal questions now, would you like her to stay?”   
He wrung his hands nervously and stammered a few times before turning towards Roz. She had never seen him so frightened before.  
“Whatever you want, Niles. I can step out if you like?” She placed her hand gently on his shoulder.  
“Um. Would you…would you mind…stay? Please?”  
She nodded her head and gave his shoulder a warm squeeze. Roz suddenly had to swallow past the lump in her throat.   
“Of course.”   
“I know this may be difficult to talk about, but I have to ask you about how you sustained your injuries Dr. Crane.”  
He started to shake a little more the room felt even colder than it had previously.  
“I was jumped. A…a group of roughiens…kids. They wanted my wallet. I didn’t see their faces I couldn’t tell you what they look like.”  
The doctor nodded, she had an impeccable poker face, weather she believed Niles’s story Roz couldn’t tell.   
“There is some bruising on your neck and wrists that appears to be older. Can you tell me about those?”  
“No?” His breathing hitched “I don’t see what that has to do with anything-”  
“I’m just trying to get a full picture of the situations Dr. Crane. Your health and safety are our priority.”  
“I don’t understand I-” His shoulders hunched as he started to hyperventilate. He squeezed his eyes shut on instinct, but it only amplified the terror.   
“Open your eyes and try to take deep breathes Dr. Crane.” He shook his head despite the fact part of him knew he should listen.  
“Dr. Crane.” The voice floated in again, past his panic. Calm and steady but authoritative.  
He forced himself to comply.   
“Good. Now follow my breathing.”   
After a minute or so with the help of the doctor he was able to calm down. He took a deep shaky breath, feeling jittery and tired all at once.  
“Sorry.” He said meekly, his cheeks felt like they were on fire.  
“No need to apologize. Have you ever taken anything for anxiety before Dr. Crane?” He shook his head.  
“I could proscribe you something if your like.”  
He hesitated, his pride intervening. What would you tell one of your patients? He thought ruefully. But he wasn’t supposed to be a patient.   
He relented eventually.  
“I’ll have to send in some officers to take your statement Dr. Crane. Is now alright, or should I have them wait a little longer?” Despite her gentle and calm demeanor Niles reeled back from the doctor.  
“I don’t want to press charges.”  
“I understand, but I have to notify the police anyway.”   
Eventually, after talking to the police and stubbornly refusing to give details about his assault they were clear to leave the ER. On their way-out Dr. Taylor stopped Roz.  
“Do you know what happened to your friend?” Roz bit her lip contemplating what to say.  
“Just what he told you. He…says he was mugged.” But her voice didn’t sound sure. The doctor handed her a couple of pamphlets.   
“You might consider giving these to him.” Then she was off in the blur of busy chaos that was the ER.  
Roz looked down at the pamphlets the doctor gave her. Intimate Partner Violence and How to Spot Domestic Violence.   
“You coming Roz?” Niles was walking back towards her stiffly, prescriptions in hand.  
“Yup.” She folded the papers and shoved them in her purse. It had been an exhausting night, but she didn’t think she was going to get much sleep anyway.


	5. Frozen Peas

After they had gotten Niles’s medication, they sat in the parking lot, Roz hesitated to start the car.

“So…”

“So?”

“Where am I taking you?”

“Oh.” The realization that he had to go somewhere and that somewhere was most likely back home sunk like a led ball in his stomach.

“Back to my apartment I suppose.”  
Roz hesitated another moment before saying as firmly as possible “I think you should go to Frasier’s.”

“Absolutely not.”  
“Why?”

“B-because!”

“Because why?”

“He’ll ask too many questions! You know how nosey he is!”

“You can tell him whatever you want. That’s your choice Niles, but I can’t take you back to the Montana. Not now.”

“I don’t see why not.” He said in a sort of sheepish petulance, crossing his arms. _Oh, so he was going to push the matter._

She put the car back in park and turned her whole body to look at him challengingly.

“Really? You don’t? Are we actually going to talk about what happened then?”

He broke first shaking his head and looking away, unable to meet her eyes.

She let out a loud sigh and softened her voice.

“Look. Niles. I can’t push you to talk about it if you’re not ready. No one can, not even Frasier. And whatever you tell him is your business. But he loves you and I know he would support you no matter what.”

“I just…I _can’t_.” Her heart ached at the despair in his voice.

“Okay.” She assured gently. “Then you wait until you can. But in the meantime, you need a place to sleep tonight. And Frasier has a fancy ass couch. He’s always talking about how it’s a replica of some designer.”

“Coco Chanelle.”

Roz rolled her eyes. “Yeah, her.” She put the car in reverse but paused again before driving.

“I’m really glad you called me, Niles.” He blinked quickly trying to keep the moisture from his eyes.

“Me too. Thank you. Sincerely, for everything.”

If the rest of the car ride over was tense the elevator ride up to Frasier’s apartment was even more so. It was starting to feel more like a hostage situation than a favor for a friend.

As the elevator doors open a new wave of panic set in.

“I can’t. I can’t do this. I just- I have to get back home. He’ll be so angry-”

“Who? Who’ll be angry, Niles?” Roz asked softly.

His breath hitched and he looked on the verge of either panicking or crying.

“Niles. Listen to me, You’re okay. You’re safe.”

“No. I need to-”

“All you_ need_ to do right now is get some rest. Okay? That’s why we’re here. It’s one night.”

He nodded trying to even out his breathing. It was nice to have something simple to focus on. Sleep. That’s all he had to do. Sleep. It was just one night. He could worry about the rest tomorrow. After looking to Niles to gauge how ready he was Roz knocked on the door. After a moment of hearing nothing from the other side she knocked again with more fervor.

“What, what could be so important that you’re knocking at my door at nearly-” Frasier’s outrage was cut short when he saw his producer.

“Roz, what-” He glanced over her shoulder recognizing his brother then looked back again registering that something was wrong “My god! Niles! What happened to your face? Are you alright?”

“He’s just peachy. Now are you gonna let us in or should we continue to discuss this in the hallway for the whole building to hear?”

Frasier hurriedly ushered them in.

Niles moved to the couch and sat, heavy with exhaustion.

“I-” Frasier began looking baffled and concerned to the youngest Crane, before being interrupted by Roz.

“I think I’m going to grab some water before I go, will you join me in the kitchen Frasier.”

Niles eyes widened in panic “Roz” he croaked. She looked at him with a steady reassuring expression and watched him visibly deflate into the couch, temporarily calmed.

Frasier was torn leaving his brother in the living room but followed his producer non the less.

“What the hell is going on?” He shout whispered as soon as he entered the threshold. Roz turned around from the fridge, mineral water in hand.

“That’s not for me to say.”  
“Not for you- Roz! My brother is hurt, something clearly happened?” He gestured wildly.

“You’ll have to ask him-”

“So, you’re not going to tell me anything? Why on earth did you bring me in here!?”

“To tell you that I don’t think now is the time to interrogate your brother, he had a rough night.”

He looked at her exasperated but before he could start ranting, she gently cut him off.

“Look. It’s not my place to say, alright. I’m not even sure myself…Just- keep an eye out for him okay. And later you can ask him, _gently._” She put her hand on his arm before walking out of the kitchen. Frasier just looked after her more confused and worried than ever. She leant down to say something to Niles before leaving but they were too quiet to hear from where he was standing. The click of the door shutting behind her brought him out of his fog.

“What the hell happened?”

Niles sighed tiredly. “Frasier do we have to-”

“_Niles.”_

“Okay. I was mugged-”

“Dear god, Niles-!”

“_But. _I’m fine, no permanent damage was done. It looks worse than it is, really. All I need is a good night’s sleep.”

“Are you sure!? Did you go to the hospital? You know I am not impressed with the doctors at-”

“Yes, I did. And before you ask, they were quite competent and very thorough in their exam. I’m fine.”

“I assume the police took your statement there? Maybe dad can call tomorrow and check-”

Niles looked down at his hands and mumbled “I didn’t press charges.”

“Pardon?”

“I said I didn’t want to make a statement. There’s no point, I’m not pressing charges. It was just a couple of roughens I’ll never encounter again.”

“WHAT!? Oh, this will not do! I’m getting on the phone right now; attention must be paid!”

Rolling his eyes, Niles sighed loudly “Frasier, I’m not Willy Loman.”

“No. You are Niles Crane, proud son of Martin Crane a decorated ex-police officer that took a bullet protecting the people of Seattle-!”

“You’re about to take a bullet if you don’t keep it down out here-” Martin tiredly hobbled out, Eddie trailing close behind him. He stopped before stepping down into the living room.

“Niles? What the hell happened!?”

“Nothing, dad. I’m fine. I just got into a bit of a tussle.”

His look of confusion and concern quickly turned to one of sly amusement

“Did you get into a bar fight?” He laughed excitedly “I bet you at least got a few good punches in yourself hu?” Martin put his hand on his shoulder

“Dad!” Frasier admonished.

“What? Niles can hold his own. You should see the other guy, right son?”

While his father and brother were arguing he could feel the nausea turning his stomach again. The truth was he couldn’t hold his own. He was weak and a coward. What would they think of him if they knew the truth? _It was a mistake coming here tonight._

He hurried off to the bathroom and got sick painfully for the second time that night. He sat there on his knees for a moment, eyes squeezed shut and trying to regulate his breathing. He finally felt the exhaustion of everything that had happened crash down around him like a weighted blanket.

If it wasn’t so unsanitary and undignified, he would curl up on the bathroom floor and just sleep there. He could imagine how soothing the cool tile would feel against is aching cheek. Instead he had to go face them. After rinsing out his mouth and washing his hands Niles exited the bathroom with as much nonchalance as he could. He shuffled out to his father and Frasier still arguing, his head pulsed angrily in rhythm. Niles stood there pinching the bridge of his nose, he didn’t have the energy to do anything else.

“What’s going on out here, I’m trying to get some bloody sleep!” Daphne came out in her white sleeping gown, her hair pulled back messily. She looked as if she were going to go off on a tirade when she caught sight of Niles. Frozen momentarily on the landing she gasped.

“Dr. Crane. Oh, you poor thing look at you!” She scurried off into the kitchen and returned quickly with a glass of water and a bag of frozen peas wrapped in a dish cloth.

“Daphne really I’m fine-”

She set down everything she was carrying onto the coffee table and when Frasier sounded like he was about to protest she shot him a warning glare.

“Let me get a look.” She paused with her hand in the empty space between them, giving him a chance to stop her. When he didn’t protest, she gently turned his cheek, an angry cloud of black and blue facing her. The slight movement elicited a hiss and Daphne ‘tsked’ under her breath.

“Oh Dr. Crane.” Niles felt his stomach clench again at the sadness in her voice.

“Would you like some paracetamol?”

He smiled affectionately at her.

“No thank you, Daphne. I went to the ER; they gave me some pain medication to take.”

She nodded her approval “Right. I’ll bring you some crackers when you’re ready to take your next dose then, we don’t want you getting sick.” As she was about to head back to the kitchen Niles stopped her.

“Daphne?”

“Hm?”

“…Thank you.” Daphne gave him a sad warm smile and continued her original quest for crackers.

For a brief blessed moment, it was quite but the tension was still thick. Frasier was the first to break it.

“Niles-”

“It’s late. Can we please discuss this in the morning?” Niles’s voice was tinged with weariness.

“But-

“He’s right Fras. I think we could all use some sleep. Come on Eddie.”

When Frasier didn’t seem to be moving back to bed, Martin looked over his shoulder.

“Frasier.”

“Oh _alright_.”


End file.
